


Light in Dark

by Waitlist



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Gen, Shadow of Israphel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-30
Updated: 2013-04-30
Packaged: 2017-12-10 01:12:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/780055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waitlist/pseuds/Waitlist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daisy Duke can do nothing but wait for somebody to rescue her.</p><p>=Rewritten from the original on Fanfiction.net=</p>
            </blockquote>





	Light in Dark

Daisy Duke was sitting in the dark like she did everyday. Everyday she would wake up, eat the slightly old bread and milk left for her, then sit in darkness until she fell asleep. 

Sometimes she could hear horrible moans and faint screams from outside her cell. Maybe she just imagined them. She had gone ghostly pale and weak. Daisy had been like this ever since the darkest day in Terrorvale. 

It was a normal day, and two strangers were passing through. A dwarf and a spaceman, she remembered. She was making armour for them. And in the reflection of the shining iron...  
That face. White with red eyes. Unnatural and fear-inducing. He took her, fighting but unable to scream, and dragged her through the portal.  
And from then on, everything was the same. Coldness and darkness. And nothing she could do about it except waiting, wait for the heroes to rescue her.

The Heroes and her Knight. Yes, her Peculier gave her hope. More thoughts of him pulled through the fog of her memory. When he bought her that green-jeweled bracelet. When she repaired his old dirty boots over a friendly conversation. When they visited their friends in the small town. When they watched the sunset on that unforgettable summer evening.

Daisy closed her eyes. She would salvage this spark of hope, love, even happiness. Use light to make the dark seem weaker.  
One day, her Peculier would rescue her. Someday in the future, they would be together again. 

Daisy was tired. Her frail body shifted on the floor, the sound echoing. She let her mind slip away, thoughts of freedom still remaining, but fading.

Maybe this time she slept, she wouldn't have daunting nightmares about death and darkness. Maybe she would have a silent night, even though she couldn't see the sky to determine the time of day. Maybe this time she slept, she would dream of light. 

=

"This way!"  
A voice startled the girl out of her sleep. It was loud to her unpracticed ears, bouncing on the walls and into her cell. Footsteps rattled, and Daisy felt her heart thrum with nerves, excitement and hope. She opened her mouth, swallowing and coughing before any sound would emerge.

"I- I'm over here!" She tried to shout, make her pleas heard by whoever was on the outside.  
Light flickered in the corner of her eye. Maybe these people had a torch, maybe they'd be her saviour. Daisy dearly hoped Peculier was with them.

"Daisy?" The voice was not Peculier, but they knew who she was! 

"Yes, in here," her sentence was ended with a feeble cough. She was shocked, and a little frustrated at how weak she sounded. She'd had enough time for brooding, however, and she started to see the light draw closer. 

The first man into her view was a tall, slim man carrying a torch. The light was painfully bright to her unadjusted eyes, but she continued to identify her rescuer. The man was sweating slightly, a few cuts gracing his face and a thin beard and moustache lining his lips. He was wearing an odd red spacesuit.  
Following this man, was a grinning, rounded man who was short enough to be a dwarf. He carried his axe on his shoulder like a trophy, although he seemed to be sweating more than the first man. Daisy's mind quickly pieced together the strangers in front of her.

"The dwarf and the spaceman," Daisy spoke with a short gasp, "where's Peculier?"

The taller man opened his mouth to speak, and she feared the worst. As soon as her heart sank to the bottom of her chest, there was a third pair of footsteps. She sat bolt upright.

"Daisy," he murmured, his voice the same, deep, comforting tone that it was when she last heard him say her name. He wasn't wearing armour, just the same innkeeper clothes he always wore. The light cast strangely over him, creating a long grey shadow on the floor beside her. Her Peculier looked exactly as he had on that day, all but the grave expression on his face unsmiling. Daisy paid no heed.

"Peculier, I knew you'd come. I've been waiting-," She was interrupted.

"Daisy, stand up. Come over here, to me." 

She watched him stretch his arm through the cell bars. There was nothing she wanted more than to run into his warm, strong arms. Her heart continued to race. Understanding what she had to do, Daisy began to move her stiff muscles and bones. She stretched one leg, then the other. After a few attempts, she got herself to her feet.

"Come on, Daisy. You can do it."

The voice of the man rang in her mind. She stepped forwards once, twice, then a nasty wave of headrush tipped her balance. But she carried on with hope, freedom and light driving her. This man, her man, her light. Daisy stretched her own arm out, reaching to lean on the man's grip. Her fingers splayed forward, inches from him and she grasped into the air. 

Daisy stumbled forwards. She tried to open her eyes, but they already were. She was just plunged into darkness. 

"Peculier?" She whispered into the cold, dark silence. There is no more dwarf with an axe, or spaceman with a torch. Peculier's hand wasn't reaching out to meet hers. Her hand was reaching out to meet the space between the bars of her cell. 

Daisy returned to her place on the floor, shaken, but not defeated. She didn't know if this would be her last encounter with insanity, but she continued to sit by and hope. She hoped that if she waited long enough, Peculier would be on the other side. She stretched out a second time, and lay down preparing to sleep. Maybe this was a sign that her path to freedom was drawing closer. He was still out there somewhere, doing something dangerous and adventurous to help rescue her. She could tell.

The memories flooded before her, as they did every time. The good days, bad days and the time she spent with him. A clock was ticking. One day, the light would break through the darkness, and become real.

**Author's Note:**

> I had four alternative endings for it, and this ranked #2 on the sad scale.


End file.
